


The Future Holds A Lion's Heart

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape takes a chance to save Harry Potter from certain death. The problem? Snape keeps messing up time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Holds A Lion's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Darren Hayes song. Also this is currently a work in progress with chapter 1 originally written in October 2007.

**Decision**

As he heard the trio exit through the tunnel, Snape knew he only had a few precious seconds left before he'd perish. The potion he managed to slip himself before Nagini's bite wasn't enough to keep him alive and giving Potter his memories weakened him greatly.

He could die, now, his duty complete. But Potter would die and the last of Lily would be gone from the world. He knew what he had to do.

Turn, turn, turn of the Time Turner - he'd ensure that Potter wouldn't die at the hands of the Dark Lord.

And he was gone.

**Wrong Turn**

Snape fell with a thud, and realized he wasn't in the right place. Or time.

It was snowing and there was a small hut before him, the place unrecognizable. Snape rose and moved towards the hut, peeking through the window. There, curled up in front of the fireplace, was Harry Potter.

He was alive! How?

Snape inspected further and saw tears glistening on Harry's cheeks, but the boy-man made no move to wipe them away.

"I wish Ginny hadn't died," Potter murmured.

A lonely Potter was no good. Lily would demand better.

He allowed the Turner to carry him away.

**Aftershocks**

Chaos reigned as Snape appeared against the wall of the Great Hall. He was in the right place and time; Voldemort was dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once. Bellatrix was dueling Hermione, Ginny, and Luna fifty feet away from Voldemort.

Where was Harry?

Snape lifted his wand and the movement must have caught Ginny's attention because she looked away from Bellatrix. Her mouth curled into an o as she stared at him. At that exact moment Bellatrix threw a Killing Curse towards Ginny and the spell hit her full on.

Ginny gasped and fell to the ground. Dead.

*

Mrs. Weasley cried out and pushed Hermione and Luna to the side as she duelled Bellatrix. Snape grew uncomfortable as he realized that the Harry he saw in the hut came from this timeline, where Ginny died, and it was his fault.

Snape gripped his Time Turner, briefly wondering if he should turn back time to save the Weasley. No matter, he needed to save Potter's life before dealing with his emotional state.

Bellatrix died by Molly's wand and Potter shouted, " _Protego_!" as he appeared from under his Invisibility Cloak.

This was it. His reason to be, to protect Potter.

*

Snape scowled as he watched the Killing Curse bounce back onto Voldemort. So. He didn't need to execute his plan to save the boy. Potter managed to kill the Dark Lord without dying and Snape altered the time continuum for nothing.

He wanted to throttle Potter for managing without him.

Now what?

Voldemort was dead, but so was the Weasley girl, and with her went Potter's future happiness. And if this was the future, then he was technically dead or near enough to it.

Snape turned the Time Turner, not caring when he landed.

Then green eyes found the black.

*

Once Dumbledore told him that Potter was destined to die, Snape began his plan. His position as Headmaster permitted him the privilege of entering the Ministry of Magic for any reason. It allowed him to acquire a Time Turner and modify the Turner to his specifications. Normally Time Turners could only go into the past and not more than a few days.

Not so with _his_ Turner. His Turner could do so much more.

So when Snape entered the Shrieking Shack, his Turner tucked between his robes and his naked chest, he knew this was it.

He would save Potter.

*

Green eyes found the black, and they were warm. Caring. "I'm so glad you're awake, Sev. I was worried about you." Potter knelt his head down to kiss Snape's lips.

Snape jerked and sat up, a faint blush as he realized he'd been resting his head on Potter's lap. Wait, this wasn't Potter. He had long, shaggy hair and he looked much older. Too old to have seen the Battle of Hogwarts anytime recently.

"Who are you?" Snape blurted.

Potter laughed and smiled. "Who else would I be? I'm yours."

"Potter?"

Another laugh. "You haven't called me that in ages."

**Disconnect**

Potter acted like they were close friends even…no. He must have messed up time somewhere and he must fix it.

"Are you under a curse?"

Potter rolled his eyes. "Are you okay, Sev? This isn't like you."

Snape rose to his feet, confused. The room was richly decorated in earthy tones and the walls held portraits of…him. And Potter. Happy. There were other people in the portraits, but it didn't dawn on Snape as he focused on the ones with Potter and himself.

They looked content.

"This isn't me," Snape murmured. "This isn't you either. I must fix this now."

*

Harry raised his eyebrow as he watched Severus pace around like a caged bird. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but wasn't certain how Severus would take it. He rubbed at his scar.

"Sev, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Severus turned to him and took out a…necklace? Harry decided enough was enough and stood up, getting close to him. He pressed his hand on Severus' chest, noticing him flinch, and lifted his chin up to meet his wide gaze. "I love you."

Harry closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss him.

*

Snape's eyes widened in horror as Potter leaned in to kiss him. This couldn't be happening. Potter was not, could not be wanting to kiss him. Snape lifted his hands to push the boy-man away, but Potter simply grasped onto his shoulders and their lips connected.

Snape never had many kisses in his lifetime. Most of them were tame or sloppy, but this was something different. Potter kissed him intensely, as if he couldn't get enough of his taste. Snape curled his fingers into the soft fabric on Potter's shirt and responded back.

No, this was wrong. He pulled away.

*

Harry made a disgruntled noise and glared at Severus. "This is getting ridiculous. When you're done acting like a fool, I'll be in the bedroom awaiting your apology." Harry glared at him one more time before leaving the living room.

Snape sank down to his knees, certain he had muddled up the timeline and Merlin himself would smite him down for whatever he did. He twisted his Time Turner, _needing_ to fix the timeline before things grew worse.

It never occurred to Snape that personal happiness or Potter loving him was not a sign of the apocalypse.

Just the opposite.

**A Dark Reflection**

If Potter could live without his help, then Snape would find his own happiness. That was the thought that followed him as he spun through time's embrace.

As he landed, he knew when he was by the sight of a young Severus and Lily exiting the Hogwarts Express for the first time, before they were ever Sorted. Snape raised his wand, separating the two. If his impromptu plan worked out, it would be the last time they were ever separated.

Snape grabbed Severus, hissing. "Don't Sort into Slytherin. _Anything_ but that House. She'll go Gryffindor and you'll lose her. Forever."

*

Severus Snape Sorted into Ravenclaw and the older Snape was pleased. Lily waved to Severus from her Gryffindor table and Snape licked his lips, imagining the happiness he would possess once he returned to the present.

Turn, turn, and Snape stepped forward through time, confidant the Dark Lord was dead, some Boy Who Lived won, and he had Lily.

That was not the case. None of it.

Someone slammed him against a wall. "You have some nerve coming back here tonight, Snape. The Dark Lord isn't pleased and neither am I."

Snape met the gaze of his attacker. Harry Potter.

*

"The Dark Lord is _dead_ , Potter." Snape shoved Potter aside, but he just pushed back.

"Never say that again," Potter hissed. "Or his spies will catch wind of it and you'll be punished. As big of a bastard you are, I'd like to not see my lover _Crucio_ 'd in front of me."

Snape glared, not wanting to admit he threw the timeline in complete disarray, though uncertain how he being in Ravenclaw would lead to this. The Dark Lord alive...Potter on His side...and they were lovers. Again. Potter had Lily's green eyes. Would Snape never possess Lily?

Potter smirked. "Come."


End file.
